


Estación favorita

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [12]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Dark Souls (Video Game) References, F/M, Family, Inspired by Dark Souls (Video Game), Letter, Painted world of ariamis, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Crossbreed Priscilla
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Estación favorita

_ No recuerdo la última vez que vi la luz del sol. Probablemente años, pero quién sabe si hace tan solo unos meses, los rayos que nos iluminan son los de nuestras pequeñas hogueras por las noches (lo que consideramos la noche) para intentar resguardarnos del frío. El vaho nos persigue a la salida de nuestros hogares, cuando buscamos algo en lo que aprovechar el tiempo y dar de comer a nuestras familias. Nosotros aquí ya no pintamos nada; nuestro papel ha terminado. La princesa sigue vagando por la catedral, mostrándose de cuando en cuando. A veces, la he visto bajar al cementerio de los soldados, con la mirada perdida; parecía pensar en tiempos mejores. _

_ En cambio, nosotros ya no somos capaces de pensar en tiempos mejores. Todo, al final, es oscuridad. Parece que no hay nada más allá de la catedral, del puente, del acantilado… ¿Y si hubiera algo más? ¿Y si en el horizonte nos esperase un futuro mejor? O una muerte digna. Cualquier cosa valdría. _

Único fragmento legible de un diario encontrado en una de las casas del Mundo pintado de Ariamis. El no muerto elegido guardó la carta en su zurrón, no comprendiendo muy bien qué acababa de leer. Tampoco le dio demasiada importancia al destino de aquel hombre y su familia; sí le brillaron ligeramente los ojos al leer la palabra «princesa». Le dio la sensación de que ella sería la clave para poder salir de aquella trampa que un pincel había dado a luz. Una vez hubo descansado en la hoguera donde las espadas refulgen, se dirigió hacia el puente que llevaba hasta una especie de coliseo, donde un muro de niebla impedía la visión de su destino. La princesa, guadaña en mano, esperaba ansiosa al que imaginaba su príncipe azul. Su decepción fue palpable. El no muerto elegido sonreía debajo de su yelmo.


End file.
